Intentando salir de la oscuridad
by atelina
Summary: Nero es un desertor del Team Rocket que busca una oportunidad para partir desde cero con su Arcanine, Ignis. Las cosas no están a su favor y poco a poco irá descubriendo el daño total que causaron sus actos en el pasado.


El viento mecía la copa de los árboles con suavidad, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, su cara seguía en los afiches de "Se busca", todo continuaba con normalidad.

Habían pasado más o menos 7 meses desde su baja del Team Rocket al recapacitar sobre sus actos, sin embargo el peso de sus fechorías era demasiado como para borrarse sólo con ese acto insignificante. El equipo al cual había pertenecido le odiaba al completo, la gente conocía todo lo que había hecho e incluso cosas que se le habían inculpado sin ser ciertas, nadie estaba ni iba a estar a su lado a excepción del Arcanine que había criado desde que era un pequeño Growlithe. Podría parecer un tanto solitario pero no tenía más opción que adaptarse. Vivía como un ser errante sin quedarse en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo, desapareciendo justo antes de ser reconocido y sin causarle problemas a nadie.

—Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que estos malditos me dejen en paz? —suspiró mientras una nueva brisa pasó revolviendo su cabello cobrizo. Estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando antes de seguir con su viaje. A su costado, acurrucado como si fuera un cachorro indefenso, estaba su fiel compañero. El contraste con el clima y su cálido cuerpo era uno de los pocos placeres que tenía Nero en esos tiempos y verdaderamente podría haberse quedado así por siempre de no ser por la bandada de Spearrow que agitó el cielo con su característico aleteo estruendoso, obligándole perezosamente a levantarse. Frotó sus ojos con dedicación mientras con su pie descalzo intentaba despertar de tan profundo sueño a Ignis. No había dormido bien desde hacía mucho y en el fondo se alegraba de que por lo menos alguno de los dos pudiera descansar como es debido. En especial él, que no tenía la culpa del camino que había escogido entonces. Fugazmente recordó esa noche en que escapó de la guarida y con su pokébola en la mano había pronunciado las palabras para liberarlo, siendo inútil. Su lazo era demasiado fuerte.

—Ignis, levántate ya —le reclamó abrazando lo más que pudo de su enorme cuerpo, sintiendo como este se movía quejándose, pidiendo cinco minutos más—. Si no lo haces te dejaré aquí solo y abandonado.

Su voz cantarina y molesta logró sacarle un bufido y, al sentarse finalmente, bostezó con profundidad. Nero miraba a los alrededores esperando no divisar ningún alma en el campo llano donde estaban y al parecer habían tenido suerte de no ser molestados por más de dos horas.

—No estamos lejos de la zona safari. Pronto tendrás más amigos con quien jugar —Arcanine acercó su cara a la mano que él le había entregado y juguetonamente comenzó a frotarla y morderla como un perro—. Ha sido difícil cumplir con la promesa de no combatir más, ¿No es así? Sólo espero que nuestros esfuerzos se vean recompensados.

Pues sí, tenían un plan desde hace un tiempo para entretener sus vidas de ocio mientras la policía los buscaba ávidamente. Nero había renunciado a todos sus otros pokémon, robados de las manos de sus propios dueños, sintiéndose como la escoria más grande del planeta viendo como las pokébolas se teletransportaban a centros variados para su devolución. Podía sentir todo el daño que había hecho en carne propia, haciéndole temblar sin poder contenerse. Lamentablemente eso no bastaba con librar su consciencia. Había hecho cosas peores de las cuales hablar estaba más que prohibido. El mero recuerdo de estas era suficiente para volverle loco. Por eso, desde el día en que todo terminó y comenzó a la vez, juró no volver a luchar, no volver a responder con violencia, alejarse lo que más pudiera de ese mundo hostil y eso también tenía en cuenta a pokémon salvajes, a esas criaturas que tanto temor les había causado con sus malos tratos y su caza indiscriminada. No iba a tocarles nunca más el pelo y, claro, al ponerse a pensar detenidamente sobre dicha situación, el safari era la única opción viable si quería acabar un poco con la soledad que los acongojaba a ambos. Mucho no les quedaba, ya estaban cerca de ciudad Fucsia y podía verse que estaban emocionados por ello.

—No te atrevas a fisgonear —dijo riéndose mientras que de su mochila sacaba unas prendas y se disponía a cambiarse detrás del árbol que les había brindado su sombra— Al final vestirse de mujer ha sido el disfraz perfecto para pasar desapercibidos. No sé si debería acomplejarme el hecho de poder pasar por una chica… pero no me importa mucho que digamos.

Terminó por subir el cierre del vestido negro con rayas amarillas y salió como una supermodelo, como solía bromear siempre. Se aseguró de haber recogido todo y al subirse en el lomo de Ignis emprendieron su marcha dejando solamente la marca de sus cuerpos en el pasto verde.


End file.
